


Blood on my name

by Joeliss



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeliss/pseuds/Joeliss
Summary: После встречи со Стивом на мосту Зимний Солдат сбегает от ГИДРы и, скрываясь в придорожном мотеле, пытается достойно встретить демонов. Своих и чужих.





	

В мелком придорожном мотеле в пятнадцати милях от Буффало эхом по коридорам отдавались шипящие звуки песни из хриплого старого радио. Голос Джонни Кэша призывал вести себя правильно, но держать руку на пульсе. 

В самом углу первого этажа в номере возле ржавой пожарной лестницы под покрытым желтыми пятнами потолком клубился сизый сигаретный дым. Стояла напряженная тишина.

Плотные шторы в нелепый бордовый цветок были тщательно задернуты. На тумбе из темного дерева горел единственный пыльный торшер, его неяркий свет расплывчатым белесым пятном на стене отражался в широком мутном зеркале. Он будто то и дело рябил, дрожа редкими помехами.

На не слишком чистом ковровом покрытии у односпальной кровати расположился Солдат. Он сидел, согнув одну ногу в колене и оперевшись о твердую спинку, длинные волосы плотной завесой падали на глаза. Подернутые сквозняком от щели под дверью, они норовили задеть уголек на мятой трубочке лаки страйк, зажатой в зубах. Его отражение в зеркале казалось мрачной тенью. Темным призраком несуществующего человека.

Солдат сжимал пальцами руки, лежащей на остром колене, затянутом в черную джинсу, горлышко стеклянной бутылки дешевого виски с полуоторванной этикеткой. Он бездумно следил, как чуть опалялись кончики его прядей от подожженной сигареты.

Его взгляд был блеклым и серым, как небо над Лондоном поздней осенью 1976-ого. Для этого знания Солдату даже не требовалось поднимать глаза на зеркало.

Виски оказался откровенно дерьмовым. И неудивительно, пойло, украденное в мини-маркете, делалось на заводе, девизом которого было говорящее “разбавляем для вас спирт дерьмом с 1910-ого”. 

Организм, под завязку накаченный гребаной суперсывороткой, отторгал алкоголь, но Солдат каждые две минуты и сорок пять секунд заставлял себя обхватывать губами горлышко и заливаться виски. 

Это являлось чертовски важным: дым под потолком, кашель от самокруток, дешевый алкоголь в хрупких бутылках, холод старой вечно неотопляемой комнатушки, нависшее ощущение нервного напряжения.

_\- У тебя долбаная астма, отдай мне сигареты, Стив! - горячее, покрытое испариной тонкое тело с недюжинной силой выворачивается из рук, вопя и матерясь, как сапожник. Баки ловит его и с остервенением обыскивает карманы брюк. Стив хоть и мелкий, а бьет так жестко, что синяки неделями не сходят. Он ругается, орет, пинается и волком смотрит, огрызаясь. Даром, что не кусается. В Нью-Йорке адовое июльское пекло, так что Баки шляется полуголый и дымит, как паровоз. У Стива - очередная аллергия на пыльцу и обострившаяся астма, а еще дичайшее желание отучить Баки от курения методом чрезмерного стресса._

_\- Эй, Бак, прикури мне, - лоб в лоб, глаза в глаза. В их губах подожженные вонючие папиросы, дым от которых свалит и слона. Тяжелая горячая рука Стива сжимает до боли загривок под высоким воротником бушлата. А Баки мечтает согреться, ведь после плена ему так холодно. Всегда так дьявольски холодно, что, кажется, будто тонкая кожа ежесекундно покрывается новой корочкой обжигающего льда. Баки смотрит Стиву в глаза и хочет лишь продолжать чувствовать. Ощущать этот окутывающий жар, не позволяющий холоду добраться до стучащего с перебоями сердца. Только вокруг них одни высокие горы и снег, которые словно становятся ближе и давят-давят-давят. Вечная мерзлота будто пожирает окружающий мир. Но пока Стив где-то поблизости, в груди Баки продолжает робко пульсировать комок глупой щемящей нежности, не позволяя ему окончательно заледенеть._

Солдат откинул голову на продавленный матрас, через нос выдохнул дым. Волосы темным ореолом раскинулись по серо-зеленой простыне. Широко распахнутые глаза, почти не моргая, скользнули по трещинам на криво окрашенном потолке.

Где-то между центром лба и переносицей настойчиво долбило многотонным молотом. Перед взглядом бешеным неукротимым водопадом мелькали яркие, до боли яркие картины с исчезнувшими из времени днями и давно стертыми из мира людьми.

_\- Знаешь, Коленька, таким, как мы, не суждено умереть счастливыми, - блестящие лаком пышные волосы, каблуки, вино, тонкий мундштук. Эта женщина сводит с ума многих мужчин. Но Николай абсолютно равнодушен, он лишь позволяет утянуть себя на узкий бархатный диванчик. Последующий суетливый секс ощущается горько-сладким послевкусием, а оружие, закатившееся под низкий столик, искусным ходом хитрой умудренной годами опыта бывшей шпионки. Маленькая прокуренная гримерная с овальным резным зеркалом в богемном танцевальном клубе. Громкий визгливый смех искренне не сопротивляющегося человека, и буги-вуги за стенкой. Николая это поражает, на секунду ему даже хочется узнать, что за причина стоит за таким поведением. Но пальцы сами взводят курок, не позволяя отвлечься от задания. Выстрел тих и точен - у таких, как Николай, осечек не случается._

_\- Фридрих, прошу тебя, давай обсудим, это не должно так закончиться! - у бизнесмена трясутся руки, и по виску течет капля пота. На дубовом столе стоят два бокала с дорогим коньяком. Пошитый на заказ костюм-тройка стесняет движения, но Фридрих лишь аккуратно закидывает ногу на ногу. Кресло глубокого синего оттенка кажется идеально удобным, а приглушенные отблески настенных бра не ослепляют, как лампы на базе. Стопки важных документов на столе - Фридрих втянулся в общение с этим человеком именно из-за них, - толстые сигары в железной пепельнице - нестерпимо хочется взять одну. Свет причудливой тенью страха скользит по перекошенному лицу. Фридрих почти с сожалением глубоко вздыхает. Договориться не получится. Взвод курка массивного браунинга в один миг вытянутого из складок пиджака. Задание есть задание. Вместо конструктивного диалога - пуля, такая уж у Фридриха работа._

Солдат моргнул, резко выпрямляясь. В голове будто пробил гигантский колокол, зычным звоном выстукивая по вискам замысловатый ритм. 

Над верхней губой стало влажно. Солдат медленным движением провел по коже под носом и чуть растерянно взглянул на темные капли крови, стекающие по бледным пальцам.

Это все было из-за Цели. Чертов ублюдок Стив Роджерс своими губами, своим долбаным языком произнес на мосту дурацкое “Баки”. Дьявольский код, новую установку, заставляющую чувствовать где-то в солнечном сплетении сдавливающий внутренности и перемешивающий огромное количество сбивающих с толку мыслей комок.

Солдат позволил себе сбежать, затеряться в одном из тысяч мотелей на трассе, проходящей через все штаты. Посмел подарить себе паузу в дикой гонке задач и криосна. Он знал - это непростительно. Его вскоре обнулят. Но Солдат не мог… Просто не… Он не мог, ясно? У Солдата взрывалась голова. Тонны тротила в его мозгу разом подорвались, превращая череп изнутри в тошнотворную кашу из несуществующей памяти.

_\- Знаешь, Бак, однажды, когда у нас уже будут свои семьи - жены, дети, я скажу тебе кое-что. Тогда, наверное, только тогда я позволю себе произнести… - горячечно шепчет Стив. А делающий вид, что спит, Баки давным-давно все решил - какие к чертям жены? Только Стив. Только, блять, Роджерс, этот мелкий засранец, из-за которого грудную клетку так неистово таранит заполошное сердце. В однушке на девятом этаже зябко, и не работает электричество. Через кое-как захлопнутую оконную створку дует колючий осенний ветер. Баки сквозь накатывающую дрему ощущает, как на холодные ноги аккуратно натягивают шерстяные носки. А после выемки между ключицами касаются сухие теплые губы._

_\- Не уходи, останься, - Баки чувствует тяжелый лоб, уткнувшийся ему в плечо, и так твердо-крепко обхватившие торс мощные руки. Стив дрожит и шумно дышит, задевая носом кусочек кожи между плечом и шеей. Баки почти шатает, и он лишь судорожно думает - почему сейчас? Почему именно, блять, сейчас? Когда Стив **такой** , когда сам Баки - выжженная черная от копоти пустыня, когда война, когда Пегги, мать ее, прости, Господи, Картер! Баки трясет, качает, вращает смертельной каруселью и режет изнутри наружу. А Стив шепчет: - Не могу молчать больше. Шептать хочу, орать хочу, как люблю тебя, - и Баки просто взрывает гребаными салютами._

Солдат шумно выдыхал, сглатывал вязкую слюну и чувствовал, как полыхают щеки и шея. Грудь ходила ходуном, а из губ выпала сигарета, тлея на и так прожженном кое-где ковре. Бутылка виски в руке дрожала, словно Солдата вот-вот хватит инфаркт. Он даже ощутил легкий испуг, неуверенный, что имел право испытывать нечто подобное - такое чертовски открытое, поражающее своей мощью человеческое чувство.

_\- Пожалуйста, умоляю вас, пощадите хотя бы детей! Они ни в чем не виноваты! Прошу вас, прошу, прошу… - женщина лет сорока рыдает и скребет ногтями одной руки по паркету, другой судорожно подталкивает себе за спину двух заходящихся истеричными воплями мальчишек. Солдат стоит напротив, закинув на плечо винтовку, и пытается мыслить, опровергая введенные установки. Заданием был мужчина, работающий против ГИДРы - Герберт Уэллс. Его нашпигованное пулями тело лежит у ног Солдата, заливая бурой кровью белый пушистый ковер. Женщины и дети заданием не являлись. Но, - Солдат дергает головой, словно привязанная за ниточки марионетка, и медленно моргает, - заданием было не оставлять свидетелей. Он направляет ствол винтовки в сторону причитающей женщины…_

_\- Попробуй, Жак, тебе понравится! Оно же клубничное, всем нравится клубника! - девушка в легком цветастом платье хохочет на фоне Эйфелевой башни и сует ему в руки розовый шарик мороженого, неаккуратно плюхнутого в высокий рожок. Жак - агент, которому следует выяснить рецепт яда у отца этой мадмуазель, химика, нужного ГИДРе. И Жак, конечно же, выполнит задание. Но пока у него есть целая неделя, наполненная запахами свежей выпечки и цветочных легких духов. Так что Жак лишь гуляет по Парижу и слизывает с ложки кусочки замороженной клубники. Теплым вечером девушка пригласит Жака к себе на кофе. Он, удовлетворенный, с едва заметной улыбкой на обычно крепко сжатых губах уйдет только под утро. А в следующую субботу застрелит ее не желающего делиться рецептом отца._

Солдат быстрым тягучим движением вскочил с грязного пола. Мешанина памяти швыряла его от нелепых слишком горячих эмоций, что по умолчанию не должны поселяться в его внутренней пустоте, до накрывающего с головой мерзостного отвращения к собственному существованию. Он метался от понимания того, что у него было великое множество прошлых исчезнувших навеки жизней, до шокирующего осознания, что до сих пор, казалось, имелась одна из них - единственно верная. И именно ее без промедления обнулят. 

Солдат считал это абсолютно правильным в его ситуации.

Солдат полагал, ублюдки, делающие с ним это каждый раз, должны умереть.

Он взглянул на себя в зеркале - резко вздымающаяся грудь, дрожащая рука, вцепившаяся в горлышко виски, мутные туманные глаза, не различимые в сумраке, бесконечные капли крови, стекающие из носа по губам и подбородку, - хрипло загнанно зарычал, на миг ослепленный бессильной яростью из-за неясного ореола отчаяния вокруг всей его фигуры, и швырнул бутылку в собственное отражение.

Осколки стекла блестящим фонтаном разлетелись по воздуху, дождем опадая вниз. Уродливые рыжие разводы неприятными кляксами растеклись по светлому ковру. Словно грязью пачкая прежде прозрачно-чистый мир. 

По зеркалу с громким хрустом поползла трещина, росчерком разделяя лицо Солдата на два разрозненных осколка несуществующей личности. Его чуть скошенная в одну сторону ухмылка будто еще больше отразила их разницу.

Солдат ссутулился и шагнул в сторону, опираясь ладонями о поверхность стола и снова завешиваясь волосами. Коротко стриженные ногти правой руки впились в дерево, оставляя маленькие трещинки в форме месяца. Левая же блестела начищенным металлом и грозила раздавить стол в клочья. Вырвать куски и расшвырять по номеру в приступе неконтролируемой злобы. 

Солдат сквозь ресницы внимательно смотрел на аккуратно лежащий четко посередине стола револьвер. Смит-Вессон 1917 года. Раритет. Он нашел его во время одного из заданий у старого любителя антикварного оружия. И не смог проигнорировать. Спрятал в одной из сумок с амуницией. 

За окном мотеля с громкой сиреной пронеслась скорая, на секунду освещая сине-красным окружающее пространство.

Солдат зажал в руке револьвер, в который раз взвешивая и ощупывая пальцами. На стол шлепнулась капля крови - маленькое бордовое пятнышко почти сливалось с темным деревом. Он несколько раз прокрутил барабан, будто завороженный слушая треск металлических механизмов.

Внутри была вставлена одна единственная пуля.

_\- Эй, Бак, ты умеешь им пользоваться? - тонкая ручонка крутит оружие туда-сюда, скользя пальцами по гладкой поверхности ствола. - Меня научишь? - горящие голубые глазищи - единственное выделяющееся на узком лице со впалыми щеками - глядят с невысказанной мольбой. Баки самодовольно ухмыляется и щелкает затвором, стреляя в мишень холостыми. В корабельных доках ранним выходным утром пусто. Лишь двое мелких мальчишек веселятся, играя в итальянских мафиози._

_\- Бак-Бак-Баки-и, ты слышал, что Микки с пятой авеню, получил тридцать баксов после русской рулетки? - Стив носится вокруг, одновременно со страхом и восторгом вереща о том, как взрослые парни стреляют друг в друга, играя со своей жизнью ради денег и женщин. Баки прекрасно знает, что Стив ненавидит беспричинное насилие, но не может не уважать крутых мужиков, не боящихся смерти. На широкой шумной улице пыльно и душно. Солнце жестоко печет головы, вынуждая прятаться в тени. Им по тринадцать. Естественно, они раздуваются от гордости за парня из Бруклина, который сумел не сыграть в ящик в русской рулетке._

Солдат вынырнул из очередной поражающей своей практически нереальной яркостью картинки и сумел растянуть губы в широкой улыбке так, что кожа почти треснула. Кровь из носа закапала на стол с большей частотой, а глаза обожгло резкой болью. Даже после суперсыворотки тело не сумело приспособиться к настолько резкой перегрузке и давало сильный сбой. Но Солдату было наплевать.

Револьвер с одной пулей и всплывшее эхо памяти о русской рулетке. 

Солдат позволил себе разглядеть в этом судьбу.

Обнуление, существование с сотнями мертвых воспоминаний без уверенности в будущем или смерть. Как наказание, как искупление, как облегчение, как бегство...

Тени минувших жизней, казалось, столпились вокруг него, создавая плотное кольцо, а крупная, впечатляющая тень Стива Роджерса, тянущая за собой почти прозрачную туманную дымку единственно верного прошлого, шептала: “Баки”. Вопросительно, утвердительно, восклицательно, удивленно, уверенно, неуверенно, шокированно и так ласково.

_\- Баки?_

_\- Баки._

_\- Баки!_

_\- Баки…_

Солдат, застыв над столом, сжимал пульсирующую болью голову руками и пальцами вцеплялся в волосы. 

Ему, как совсем недавно на мосту, хотелось заорать: 

“Кто, черт возьми, такой Баки?”

И заткнуть-заткнуть-заткнуть этот давящий и окружающий каждую частицу кислорода шепот.

Но тень неизвестного мужчины крикнула в оба уха:

_\- Молю, пощадите!_

Тень девушки-хохотушки засмеялась:

_\- Все любят клубнику!_

Тень импозантного немца попросила: 

_\- Давай договоримся._

Солдат не сумел удержать в себе первый резкий смешок, а к горлу уже подбирались второй и третий.

Тень русской танцовщицы закружилась по комнате:

_\- Мы ни за что не умрем счастливыми..._

Тень Стива Роджерса нависла, заслоняя собой мир, и отчаянно выдохнула:

_\- Не могу больше молчать..._

Кровь из носа капала на поверхность стола уже не переставая. Солдат дернулся, стараясь заглушить шум в голове, вытащил из кармана лаки страйк, выбил и подцепил зубами последнюю сигарету. Схватил со стола револьвер и упал спиной на кровать, подпрыгивая на скрипучих пружинах.

\- Русская рулетка, говоришь, да, Стиви? - каркающе спросил Солдат в никуда, выдыхая дым в потолок, кроваво ухмыляясь и удобно располагая дуло револьвера под подбородком. 

Тень Стива Роджерса вдавила его в постель, шепнув прямо в губы:

_\- Орать хочу, как люблю тебя._

И Солдат выстрелил.


End file.
